One of the family
by nightchildx
Summary: Crossover of Batman and Supernatural. Part 3 of Cassie story. Three years after the birth of her daughter, Cassie Slade picks up hunting again. On a hunt she runs into a very intersting pair of brothers... REVIEW WITH ALL YOUR HEART! Love, Nightchild
1. Chapter 1

ENJOYYY!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, though I find this very upsetting and I do cry about it at night. :'( On the bright side, I do own Cassie, Olivia, Val, and Sarah. What now?!

.

"I HATE the woods!" Dean griped.

"It's a bayou, Dean." Sam corrected while looking for a way to cross over without getting wet. "Watch your step." he cautioned.

Sam heard a plunk behind him and heard his brother hiss in annoyance. He turned to see that Dean hadn't heard his warning and had stepped into a huge puddle, sinking his left leg up to his knee. Dean cursed under his breath and pulled out of the puddle. Sam smirked and snickered at his brother's misfortune and kept walking.

It wasn't long before they decided they were lost.

"We've passed this tree before, Sammy. I have definitely seen that knot before!" Dean said.

"Look, Dean, there it is!" the younger Winchester cried and started to run.

"Hey, hold on Sammy!" Dean called after him. "Where is it-"

He stopped short and gaped at the enormous object in front of him. It was a riverboat. An honest-to-God, hundred-year-old riverboat. It was eerily quiet, except for the wind whistling through the windows as is it were a hollow shell. The black, ragged remains of what the boys assumed were once curtains flapped crazily like crow's wings while the boat otherwise floated peacefully on the river.

"Dude…" was all Dean had to say.

After a few more seconds of awe, Sam finally suggested they get moving. "This job isn't going to do itself." he said.

"How the hell do we get up there?" Dean wondered aloud, but his brother had already located the entrance. They climbed on cautiously, preparing for anything. They crept along the creaky floors, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"So…" Dean said "Are you sure this is where she is?"

"I'm following Dad's directions. The journal does not lie"

"Alright, alright, then."

All was quiet for a while until both Winchesters jumped at a small noise from behind them. A scrawny girl stood in the doorway, staring directly at the brothers. But she looked sort of zoned out, like she was in a trance.

Sam was the first to speak. "Hey there, little girl. What's your name?"

She turned her gaze slowly towards the younger Winchester, and a small wheezing noise came from deep in her throat. Her lips curled into a sneer as the wheezing turned into a choking laughter.

"Wait, what the hell is-" Dean stopped short in mid-sentence, his heart rate rising because of the growing horror in front of his eyes.

The girl face twisted into a hateful, menacing look. It happened too quickly. Her eyes turned completely black, like a demon's and two small and her fingernails elongated and grew pointed and lethal.

"Dean, now!" Sam cried.

Like baseball star at bat, Dean picked up a iron rod and swung it at the demon girl. The moment the rod impacted with the demon it vanished like colored smoke blown by the wind.

"We have to hurry, it'll be back soon." Sam muttered, and grabbed a can of red spray paint from a gray sports bag.

"I'll keep an eye out for her Sammy." Dean offered, gripping the metal iron rod tightly. After a few minutes of keeping watch he spoke again. "Sam. Listen."

Sam immediately stopped spraying and cocked an ear. There was a noise, a creaking sound. It was soft, careful, and deliberate, like a thief creeping through a house. It abruptly stopped, and was eerily silent.

The brother tensed in anticipation and were still as statues. The was silence for a split second more when a gunshot suddenly exploded from nowhere.

A woman's voice called out "Sarah behind you!" and was followed by a loud crash of splintering wood. They heard the woman swear darkly and start to reload her gun.

Sam gave Dean a questioning look and headed cautiously moved the a window, trying to get a peek at the other intruders.

He remained absolutely still as he caught a glimpse of one woman bending over a crumpled figure on a smashed wooden bean. She placed a large duffle bag at her feet as she helped the other figure up, and a few of the content spilled out. A container of salt and shotgun shells.

"Dean," Sam whispered "I think they're… hunters."

"Seriously? What the hell are they doing here?" Dean hissed.

"D'ya think we should go talk to them?"

"They'd get in the way if we didn't."

"You go talk to them."

"No way, you do it."

"We'll settle this my way." Sam said and held his fist up. "Rock, paper, scissors-"

"Who the hell are you guys?"

The Winchesters looked up from their juvenile game. The two women stood in the doorway now, one with medium brown hair and the other with long black hair. The brown haired one looked annoyed while the other only seemed mildly amused. Both brothers watched their muscles tighten up, as if waiting for one to attack. The dark haired woman wielded a 20 gauge shotgun, ready to fire.

Then they noticed the spray paint and the iron.

"You're hunters?" one with brown hair said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. Yeah we are, but what are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"Hunting of course. We didn't know others would be here… I'm Cassie, by the way." said brown hair.

"Valerie." The dark haired one said bluntly, flashing Dean a small smile. "You say that thing was an achiri?"

"Definitely. We've started a devil's trap, as you can see." Sam said friendly. "And I'm Sam, this is Dean."

"Dean Winchester, how ya doin'?" Dean grinned mischievously at Valerie. She blushed faintly and looked away.

"Wait, Winchester?" Cassie said. "You're not _John_ Winchester's kids, are you?"

"Did you know him?" Sam asked.

"Sort of… Well, my father did really." Cassie trailed off for a moment. "Great hunter, I heard. How's he doing?"

Dean's flirty grin vanished quickly and he shifted uncomfortably. "He died two years ago." he admitted.

"Aw, damn I'm sorry." Cassie spoke sympathetically. An awkward silence came over the room, until Valerie's chipper voice killed it savagely.

"M'kay! How's about we get that achiri?" she chirped loudly.

"Im actually almost finished with this devil's trap… If you could help Dean keep a lookout for it, that'd be great." Sam said and returned to his painting.

"Right. No problem." Valerie nodded with assent. Cassie nodded as well and seated herself in an rickety wooden chair, pulling her bag closer to her. Dean watched her rummage through and bring forth a very familiar object. At first sight of the long lost item, his pulse quickened in anticipation. It couldn't be... No freaking way. But it was.

"Sam..." Dean whispered "Look."

Sam looked up from his work and nearly choked on the fumes when he saw what Cassie held in herrough, callused hands.

It was the Colt.

A/N Oh snap! Hmm, wonder how Cassie got a hold of the infamous Colt?? Veeery interesting, eh? Love, Night_Childx 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Cassie, where did you get that?" Sam said slowly.

"Get what?" she said blankly.

"Than gun." he replied.

"What, this thing? This cam to me one day in the mail, wrong address I think, but they wouldn't take it back for some reason. Why?"

"Do you realize what you have there?" Dean asked.

"…Is it…something I should know about?" Cassie asked suspiciously. What the hell were they going on about?"

"That Cassie, is the Colt." Sam spoke again.

"…"

"For real?" Valerie said excitedly. "I thought that was a myth."

"Wait, wait back the hell up. What in God's name is so damn important about this gun??" Cassie spoke loudly.

Dean tried to answer her, but Valerie cut in. "It's a gun that'll kill anything supernatural. Demons, vampires, you name it! Omigawd, I can't believe it!" she gushed.

Silence enveloped the room for a while until Sam said "Err, yeah that's right." and Valerie's face lit up proudly like a kid with a D+ in math had just gotten a 99 on a test.

"Weird how you know that and I don't." Cassie said.

Val's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Before she could answer Dean's body crashed into her and she crumpled onto the floor. The achiri was back.

"Crap! Sam, move!" Val yelled and fired her shotgun. Rock salt exploded from it and smashed into the wall. Bits of wood splintered and fell to the floor.

The achiri howled in anger and leapt at Sam, claws out and teeth showing. But the idiot demon had stepped right into the devil's trap and slammed right into an invisible wall. Sam let out a sigh out relief as Val helped him to his feet. Dean did the same for Cassie, seeing that he had landed on her, it was the polite thing to do.

Cassie brushed off her pants and cursed. They all looked at the achiri demon, who was pitifully thrashing it's arms, whether it was to get Sam or escape the trap they didn't know. Cassie picked up the colt and handed it to Dean.

"Kill the bitch." she snarled.

MEAN WHILE…

Sarah was in the kitchen, fixing herself a sandwich while simultaneously reading a book. She looked up from her nearly completed meal an called out to Liv. "Hey Olivia, you hungry girly?"

Olivia Slade shook her head and her dark brown curls bounced up and down. "Ima pway upstairs mkay Sawah?" she smiled brightly. Her blue eyes stared up at Sarah's. Icy blue, exactly like her fathers.

"Actually sweetie, you need to play down here where I can see you, alrighty?"

Liv frowned. "But my friend is upstairs." she whined.

Sarah's head snapped up at the statement. "…What friend, Liv?" she asked suspiciously.

"The one in my closet. He's waiting for me to go gets him." she answered.

Sarah's pulse quickened. Could there be a real person upstairs, hiding in Olivia's closet? She slowly put down the mayo and stepped out from behind the counter.

"Olivia, I want you to stay down here." she said to the girl.

Liv sighed heavily. "Fine." she huffed.

Her mind filled with all sorts of worst-case scenarios, Sarah ascended the stairs and made her way to the little girl's room. Stealthily, she approached Liv's bedroom door and pushed it open. Her room was lavender colored, lavishly decorated with colorful curtains, pillows, and countless drawings posted proudly on the wall. She carefully stepped over a minefield of teddy bears and paper dolls scattered across the bedroom floor and gingerly wrapped her hand s around the closet's handles.

"_Please just be an imaginary friend_." she silently begged. It was unnaturally quiet in the room. Not even the air conditioning could be heard. She bit her lip, wishing that she could just go back downstairs and devour that sandwich, but noooo. She inhaled sharply and with a loud cry, she flung open the white doors, expecting the worst. Nothing. There was nothing there but clothes and flowery flip-flops.

Relief was a word not nearly accurate enough to describe her emotions after this little episode. Sarah stepped back and closed the door, when a particular picture on the purple walls caught her eye.

She stepped over to it and pulled the thumbtack out. He looked terrifyingly familiar.

"That's my friend!" Olivia cried out loudly from behind her, giving Sarah heart palpitations. "We play all the time. See? We're holding hands in that one." she stated proudly.

Sarah glanced down at the drawing again, trying to register who this was. That mask on his head…

"Liv… who is this?" Sarah said slowly.

"His name is Scarecrow. Our favorite game is hide 'n seek, but I always win!" she smiled. "He's my bestest friend in the whole world."

A sudden panic began to rise in her chest again. "H-how long have you been friends?" Sarah asked.

"Not vewy long. He started pwaying with me during my tea pawty." she said.

"…Where is he now, Liv, where does he go?"

"I dunno. He's usually in the closet, but he's gone now… Ima pway okay?" she announced and started to turn to the door, but Sarah stopped her and told her to stay in her room.

"No, Ima go downstaiws." she said.

"No, Liv stay here."

"Downstaiws!"

"No, stay!" Sarah commanded.

"Poo-face." Liv muttered and stomped over to her bed.

"_Gotta call Cassie."_ Sarah said to herself and ran to her room, whipping out her cell. Five rings later Cassie picked up her cell.

"Hey Sarah." came her voice over much static.

"Cassie, when are you coming home? Thursday? That long?… It's Liv- No! nothing's wrong with her, it's something she did… No she didn't shave the cat again…No she didn't- Cassie, just shut the hell up and let me talk to you!… Thank you. Okay, I was making lunch when Liv walked in and told me she wanted to play upstairs, and I'm like 'No, stay down here.' and she's all 'But my friend is up there.' and I'm thinking that either she has an imaginary friend, or someone's in the house. So I go upstairs and look around, and there's nobody there. But _then_ I saw some pictures the drew and there's something you need to know about them. Cass, she's been drawing pictures of Scarecrow… Cassie?"

Sarah waited for her answer. "You there?"

"I'm here." her voice crackled. "I never told her about him… What does the picture look like?"

"Well, it's a guy in a suit and he's wearing a brown bag over his head… like a mask."

"This can't be a good thing. Crap. I'll be there as soon as I can, alright?" she said.

Sarah heard voices in the back round. "Hey, who's that talking?"

"Oh, we met a couple hunters over here. The one you just heard was Sam. Sam Winchester"

"Oh really? Is he cute?" she asked, but was answered by a loud guffaws of laughter. "What? What did I say?"

Cassie chortled into the phone "Sarah, Sarah you're on speaker."

"Oh…"

A/N Hey, here you go! Alrighty, next chapter, I'll be introducing a new character, that I hope you'll like. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Flamers will be fed to the dinosaurs. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy guys! Hope you like this one! Please review when you are done! There's nothing like a great review to get my creative mojo flowing!

"THAT was awkward." Cassie, snickered after she hung up the phone. "Sorry about that Sam."

"No, no, it's okay… um, who _was_ that?" he said. His face was a little red after Dean fell over in his uncontrollable laughter. Poor Sam.

"That was my friend Sara. She's a hunter too." Valerie explained.

"She seemed upset. She okay?" he asked, sincerely.

Cassie looked away, a thoughtful expression on her face. Then she finally spoke. "Do you think maybe… how often do you run into psychic children?" she asked quietly.

Sam shifted uncomfortably and looked to Dean who answered "Err… not a whole lot. Why?"

"It's just my daughter… never mind." she shook her head.

"Do you think she's psychic?" Sam said.

Cassie sighed. "I don't really know. Sarah said she's been drawing pictures of her… of someone she's never met, someone I'd rather she not. And I'm worried."

"Do you think it may be a demon, or a ghost?" Dean asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Val spoke up. "But first I need a beer."

Dean grinned widely. "I couldn't agree more." Val giggled and started walking toward the nearest pub.

After we'd all be seated and our drinks ordered, Dean and Valerie began chattering away. But Sam and Cassie had other issues to talk about.

Sam cleared his throat. "So, your daughter, how old is she?"

"Three and a half in August."

"You say she's drawing pictures. Of who?"

"…"

"Cassie?"

"Her father."

"Is he a touchy subject?"

"Kinda. I never told her about him. She has no idea what he looks like or what his name is." she sighed. "Sam… her father is… a really bad guy."

"Like a criminal?"

"…Yeah, like a criminal." her tone suddenly changed. "Lets switch the subject. Where are you guys headed?"

"North." he said. "Up to Gotham I think. A friend of a friend told us there's a poltergeist or something up there and it's causing a huge mess. Dean wants to check it out."

"Cool, well not the poltergeist, but you know what I mean." she said and took a swig of her beer. "I actually live 'bout a couple hundred miles from Gotham. Sarah, Val and I. And of course my daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Olivia Rose. Named after her grandmother." she added.

"Pretty name… Do all three of you raise her?"

"Yeah I- What the hell are you two going on about?" Cassie interrupted.

Val and Dean glanced at her innocently. A mischievous grin stretched across Val's face. "Pie." she stated simply. Dean nodded.

"My kind of girl." he said slyly. "Pie, beer."

"And bacon." Cassie added.

Dean's eyes lit up and he stared at Val. "You're my hero Valerie."

Val's grin grew wider as she laugher merrily. Her black hair fell down her shoulders as she shook with laughter. There's nothing better than Val's laugh. It can warm your heart and put a smile on you own face at the very first chuckle. It's contagious. Especially at three in the morning when she's high on ice cream.

The hunters talked for hours, drinking and adding more volume to the already noisy back round. At quarter to midnight, Cassie and Valerie finished off their beer and bid the boys goodnight and goodbye. Val offered to let them stay the night if they were ever in town and slipped dean her number and address. Sam and Cassie gave each other a sly smirk. Their flirting was shameless.

"Let's catch some Z's Val, I need to get home to Liv." Cassie said and headed for her Camaro.

Two days passed before Cassie and Valerie arrived at the house. Liv's ears perked at the sound of gravel crunching in the driveway. Mama was home!

"Sawah! Sawah! Mama's here!" she cried and ran to the front door. She stood on her tip toes trying to turn the knob, but Sarah came from behind her and scooped her up.

"Hey Liv!" Cassie cried and ran to hug her daughter. "How are you doing baby?"

"Ima 'k" she said showing her small pearly teeth. "I made a friend, come see! Come see!"

Cassie's smile faltered, but she followed Liv upstairs to her room. She stumbled across a mass of toys and her daughter small hand clung to her pinky finger and pulled her over to the wall that was covered in her old drawings. You could barley see the paint from underneath the many papers and pictures on the lavender wall.

See look? There he is!" Liv jumped excitedly. "He's my bestest friend! And he _really_ likes _you_ Mama."

Cassie's heart nearly stopped when she saw the drawing. She knelt down and gingerly ran her fingers on the paper. Scribbled in crayon was a man in a dark suit wearing a bag over his head. And through the eyes holes were two piercing blue orbs staring back at her.

"Jonathan…" she whispered.

"Jonafan? Who's Jonafan? That's Scarecrow." Liv said. "Silly Mama."

Cassie let out a ragged gasp as she gaped at her daughter. How does she know about him? Was Sam right? Was she psychically connected to him?

That had to be it… damn it.

"Of course he is, Liv. What do you two do together?" Cassie said, forcing a smile.

"We pway hide and seek, tea party, dollies and we talk about evawything!" she proclaimed. "He's really smawt too! He said he's made a, um… a tock- tockin-"

"Toxin?" Cassie breathed.

"Yeah that! That it will make people not afraid of anything! And he's gonna put in the air and everyone will be brave! Isn't that great Mama? Isn't he so nice?"

HA! Nice… wait…

"_This can't be good."_ Scarecrow wants people to cower before him, not turn into a Superman. This was not like him. How exactly would this benefit- Unless.. By fearless he means _really_ without fear. Like daredevil, crazy stunt-type of fearless that would almost certainly get you killed. Oh God. If he got that toxin in the air people would be jumping off of skyscrapers, walking into tiger cages, getting into fights with Chuck Norris, and all sorts of other horrible things that would mangle you.

"_I have to tell someone… I have to tell…" _Cassie suddenly perked up. "_I have to tell Batman! Yeah! But how do I get to him?…Crap."_

She straightened up and ran her finger's through her daughter soft curly hair. "Yeah, he's a _real_ sweetie." she muttered. She leaned and kissed Liv's pale cheek and went to unpack.

"Gotta brainstorm." she sighed and unzipped her suitcase. It took her only a few moments to put away her things, but still she had not thought a way to contact Batman. Well, a _legal_ way at least.

Maybe Sarah could think of something. She walked out back and found Sarah on the porch, sipping a beer and rocking back in her wicker rocking chair. She glanced up at me and lowered the bottle from her lips. "Did she show you?"

She nodded. "Sarah… I have to go to Gotham."

Her eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Sarah… if I wanted to get in touch with someone like say… the Batman, how would I go about contacting him in a perfectly safe, fairly easy and legal way?"

She paused. "I. Have. No idea… How do the police get him?" she pondered aloud.

BAM! The screen door burst open an Val came tumbling out of it. "THE BAT SIGNAL!!" she cried. "Cass! There is a spotlight on top of the police station building thingy and Batman shows up when they turn it on!"

"Perfect! Val, Your genius is showing!" Sarah said amusingly.

"What? Where?"

A/N Heyy, there is this great Twilight story by my dear friend and fellow writer DieInSilenceX. Well actually two stories. The first is called Sacred and the second is Lies. They are very fun and original and I definitely recommend reading it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**This chappy is dedicated to MustLoveGreg, DieInSilenceX, and deathxisxfreedom! Thanks so much for your lovely reviews!**

"He'd better friggin show up." Cassie muttered as she pulled the Camaro into a parking lot a few blocks away from the police department. It would be dark in a few minutes so she had just enough time to put her disguise together.

"Let's see, suit… check. Badge… check." She drew in a deep breath. She was usually convincing as a detective or FBI agent, but something about this just seemed… scary.

"I need some of that toxin right about now huh?" She said aloud. "Oh crap, I'm talking to myself… Oh crap, I'm still doing it! Stop that!"

She waited for fifteen minutes until the sunlight was no longer visible to enter the building. She walked around, pretending that she knew what she was doing, until she found the stairway that led to the roof. Her high heels clicked heavily on the concrete steps as she ascended.

A blast of warm air blew in her face when she pushed the door open and stepped out onto the roof. Thank God, no one was up there, especially a cop. Cassie spotted the spotlight immediately and went to find a switch. She flipped it on and the bright beam shot across the sky, the bat signal illuminating the cloudy atmosphere.

"That should do it." she muttered. Now just sit back and wait.

Two and half hours went by. She amused herself by perfecting her Star Trek sounds. Like the noise made when people popped onto the bridge to hang with Captain Kirk. She yawned. This was getting really tiresome. Cassie rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake, when she heard a whoosh from behind her.

Batman?

She took a step forward and craned her neck to see when a gravelly voice split the silence, making to jump out of her skin. Metaphorically.

"Who are you?" it said.

"Oh, Jeezus, Batman- err Cassie Slade.. I uh-"

"Doesn't ring a bell." he said.

She paused, thinking of a way to jog his memory. "…Vampires are real?" she said hopefully.

He stood for a half a moment until he lifted his head a little and said "Your brother is Frankie Slade."

"Right." Cassie nodded. "Look, there's something about you need to know about Scarecrow, err Crane or whatever."

A silence followed as she waited for him to speak.

"…Yes?" he finally said.

"Alright, so you know how he has a fear toxin that make people hallucinate right?" she continued.

He nodded.

"Well he's made a new one, only this time, it makes people absolutely fearless."

"…"

"Well?" she snapped. This silent brooding thing was pissing her off.

"I don't really see how that's a bad thing." he replied.

"Agh! You don't get it do you?" she hissed. "If people have no fear, they'll start doing ridiculously dangerous things that will definitely get them killed. They'll stand in front of an oncoming train, and they couldn't care less if they live or die!"

"How do you know all this?" he asked in his low, gravelly voice.

"…You might not believe me." she said uncomfortably.

"After meeting your brother? Try me."

She smiled lightly. "I know right? Err, okay straight face. My daughter… is psychic." She bit her lip, and waited for his reply. When he didn't answer a whisper of panic attached to her heart, which stared beating faster.

"Look, I know how this sounds, but-"

"I believe you." he interrupted. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. My daughter didn't see that."

He nodded. "I'll look out for him. You stay hidden, contact me again if you lean anything else."

Cassie walked outside briskly, anxious to get back to the motel and get some sleep. While walking she stared fishing through her purse for her keys when she stumbled over a crack in pavement and dropped her bag. She sighed heavily and bent down to pick it up she heard a shuffle of feet. Her head snapped up and she looked straight ahead at her car.

Someone in a gray hoodie, jeans, and neon green converse was leaning over into the back of her open trunk and rummaging through it!

"Hey! Get the hell away from my car!" Cassie shrieked, and bolted towards the Camaro.

The figure turned and ran, leaving the trunk wide open. Cassie slowed down and frantically looked though her things. _Shit, Shit, all my equipment is back here, shotguns, rock salt… What's gone? What's been taken? _And then she saw.

The Colt was gone.

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!_

"HEY!" she called after the culprit. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" She slammed the trunk shut, got behind the wheel, and sped after the thief. She rolled out onto the street, looking left and right for him. There! A flash of neon green shoes walked from an alley way and onto a small Harley Davidson.

"I don't think so." Cassie growled and went after the motorcycle. She followed it stealthily, street after street until it led them both out of Gotham.

The motorcycle finally slowed to a halt in front of a old carnival. Abandoned, maybe? Cassie back tracked and parked behind some bushes, watching the thief intently.

The gray hoodie climbed off the bike and rolled it through the front gate, and left it leaning against the back side of the ticket booth. Then he grabbed a gray tarp and threw it over the motorcycle, and walked deeper and deeper into the park until Cassie couldn't see him anymore.

This was the right moment to go after him, and she took it. Following the exact path the thief took, she walked quickly, but quietly past the old concession stands and game booths. They looked sad, being so empty, like hungry mouths starving for attention. Cassie quickly spotted gray hoodie again ducking into a fun house.

"Uhh, creepy." Cassie muttered. She looked left and right before crossing over to the fun house herself.

She pulled out a handgun and readied herself for a fight. This douche bag was going down. Like a cat, she padded her way stealthily through the maze like halls, completely made up of mirrors. After an impossibly long search, Cassie found the exit, which was thick metal door, heavily decorated with stickers and confetti.

_You'd better be in here. I want my freaking gun._

With a powerful kick she busted the door open aiming her gun straight at two familiar faces.

"Whoa, crap! Cassie?" Dean Winchester gasped.

"Dean? Sam? Holy crap, you guys, I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." Cassie gushed in relief. "I'm so freaking glad I didn't shoot you."

"Not as glad as we are." Sam replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story short, some punk stole the Colt from me and I followed the bastard here." she explained. "Your turn."

"Well, it turns out the poltergeist out friend told us about lives somewhere in this carnival. We just came from the clown tent." Sam said, and shifted uncomfortably.

Dean sniggered. "Sammy here hates clowns."

"At least I'm not afraid to fly." Sam retorted.

Cassie smiled. "I don't blame you Sam, clowns are just unnatural creatures."

A crashing sound filled the room before either brother could answer. They followed the sound to a large cabinet with the gray hoodie tangled up in cords and rope, as if they were trying to strangle him.

"Is that the bastard?" Dean asked.

"That's him." Cassie hissed and grabbed him by the hood.

"Ow, ow lemme go! Lemme go!" a feminine voice whined from Cassie's grip.

Cassie's eyes widened. "You're a girl?" she said. "A little girl?"

"Yes, dumbass, I'm a girl." she growled, struggling to get away. "And, I'm not little, I'm fifteen!"

"Oh, well in that case, I've been calling you the wrong name, you little wench! Keep your ass still." Cassie growled as well. "Now where's my gun?"

She slapped the back of the girl's head when she didn't answer. "Ack, okay, okay, it's over here, Jesusfish!"

Still gripping the girl tightly, she was led over to a large room to her left. Inside was a big mattress with a big fluffy comforter, a neon purple beanbag chair placed directly in front of a Sony TV, a white fridge, and a huge shelf piled high with clothes an admittedly very cute shoes.

She spotted the Colt immediately, thrown carelessly on top of the bed. Sam, with Dean, who had followed, fetched it from the comforter and handed it to Cassie. She thanked him and released the girl.

"Happy now?" the girl mumbled and pulled her hoodie off. She had short brown hair, shorter than Cassie's, with blonde highlights and a blue and purple headband. She glared at the three hunters with large, round, coffee and cream brown eyes.

"Do you… do you live here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess." she mumbled again. "So what?"

"What's your name?" Cassie said.

"Why should I tell you?" she hissed at her.

"Because I want to help you." Cassie said tenderly. "Just tell me your name, and you wont get in any trouble."

"… Shaen. My name is Shaen."

**A/N Heyy guys thanks much for reading. Now only if more people would review… lol. Anyways, tell me what you think of my new character! I plan to use her more in the story. Love always, Nightchildx**


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback_

_A man in a dark suit trudged slowly up to the plant nursery in the pouring rain. It was incredibly heavy, and even with the umbrella, he was still getting pelted with water. He entered the glass house without knocking, and closed his umbrella, leaning it against the wall, beside the ferns. He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his thick brown hair._

"_Ah, so you finally showed? I was beginning to think you'd gotten cold feet, Johnny." a low, sultry voice called from behind a wall of thick, twisting vines. They parted and a curvy red head stepped out from behind them. "Come see her." she beckoned, and he followed. _

_The air was heavy and close as he passed dozens of potted plants, ranging from roses to bizarre hybrids, all thick and green, and some, he couldn't believe, were growing right before his eyes as he walked by them._

"_Back here." the Red-head called, and led him over to a huge tangle of vines. As he got closer the vines suddenly began to slither apart, creating an opening in the top. It was a cocoon of some sort. "Well? Look inside. She's there." the Red head said._

_He hesitated. "She shouldn't have to go through this." he thought._

"_Grab the brat." came a raspy voice. "I want to get back at that whore. Nobody leaves us."_

_He craned his neck over into the cocoon and peered down at his baby girl. He nearly smiled. She had round, ocean blue eyes._

"_Like her mother." he said aloud._

"_Hmm? Oh, yes she's very pretty. Looks nothing like you, Jonathan. Thank god." Red-head said, smirking. He ignored her._

_The baby gurgled and her eyes bored right into Jonathan's icy ones. Guilt started bubbling inside him as he bent down and picked her up. "Pam, does she know she's gone?"_

"_She doesn't even know she had twins, hon." she replied. "So, are we even?"_

_He gazed at his daughter's face again. "Yes, Pam. We're even."_

"Daddy! Looka my picture!" Jonathan Crane's three year-old daughter chirped. She shoved a piece of colorfully decorated paper in his face.

"Alright, gently, Amelia." he said, and pulled her into his lap, plucking the paper from her hands to examine it. A gentle smile grew on his face. "That's very nice, Mia, who is that?" He pointed to a figure of a girl with short hair

"Meh new friend." she replied. "She's so pretty, huh?"

"Very. What's her name?" he inquired pleasantly.

"It's Mama."

"…Mama?" he said uncertainly.

"Yeah, Mama. I didn't knowed what she looked like, then she came and played wif me!" she exclaimed. "She reads to me allovda time!"

"Where? Where did she come from?" he asked, panicked.

"I dunno. She's there."

"What do you mean?"

"I come in my room, and Mama's there."

"_It can't be her…" _he thought.

"_If that bitch runs back into our lives before it's time, I'm going to blow her up." _Scarecrow hissed.

"_YOU will do no such thing."_ he growled. "_We never should've taken Mia from her in the first place."_

"_It's not like you're about to give her up anytime soon. You actually love your little spawn."_

He didn't answer him. Of course he loved her. He gazed at the paper again and studied the woman, Mia drew. Ocean blue eyes, short, bronze hair… But how? He told her she had a mother, but he didn't describe her in anyway. He didn't even have a picture. It had to be a coincidence.

"_But that doesn't explain how she is seeing her. Maybe she's schizophrenic… no, no, stop thinking like a psychiatrist and start thinking like a father. It's probably an imaginary friend."_ he tried to reason with himself.

"_Yeah, right. An imaginary friend that look just like your little whore. Your daughter is either psychic or crazy. And we both know which is more likely." _Scarecrow rasped.

All the while that Jonathan was busy arguing with himself, little Mia, had hopped off his lap and walked out of the room. She headed towards her own room, when suddenly she felt the urge to go play with Tommy. But where was he?

"Tommy?" she called. "Come here!"

She wandered into a much larger room, like a warehouse, every corner was stacked high with wooden crates, all lined up into walls. She stopped short in front of the vast maze. Daddy didn't like her going in there alone. He said she'd get lost, oh yes, he did! But she wanted to play with Tommy! Maybe if she called him one more time…

"TOMMY!" she yelled at the top of her little girl voice. "IMA PWAY WIF YOU, OTAY?"

There was a loud clank of metal hitting metal, followed by a muffled curse. She waited for an answer.

"MIA? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"BY THE BOXES!"

"WHAT BOXES?"

"THE REALLY BIG ONES!"

"THEY'RE _ALL _BIG, MIA!"

"…THE REALLY, _REALLY_ BIG ONES!"

"…"

"TOMMY?!?"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE MIA, I'M COMING TO YOU."

"OTAY!"

She waited patiently in her spot until Tommy finally showed up. Tommy was a big man, muscular and heavily tattooed. He was at least six foot five, and he had always been that height since the seventh grade. Tommy was a thug, but he had a soft spot for kids. Mia always like to play with him, especially tea parties. And he was Jonathan's only thug that knew Amelia was his daughter.

"What do you want, Mia?"

"I wanna pway tea party." she proclaimed.

"Oh really."

"Really. Now, c'mon Tommy." she said and pulled at his tattooed hands.

"I'll play later, I'm working."

"No, we'll play now." she replied, and continued to tug.

"No, Mia, I'm busy. Your Daddy will be mad if I stop." Tommy tried to pull away, but she continued to cling tightly.

"Pleeeease" she begged and stared up at him with her round blue gray eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely.

Her arms went limp and hung at her sides. "Crap." she pouted, and balled her hands into fists.

"Amelia! Don't say that! It's not nice-"

"Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" she taunted. "Did you hear me? I said crap!"

"If your Dad knew what you-" he began and reached towards her, but she darted away and ran straight to the maze of boxes and disappeared.

"Can't catch me!" she taunted again.

Tommy swore and chased after, calling her name. "Mia, don't go in there!" He ran left and right, trying to listen for the patter of her footsteps, but there was too much noise already from the other henchmen, loading and unloading the newer crates. Then he heard the loud slam of a door, and the panic set in.

"MIA!!" he yelled desperately. "AMELIAAAA!!"

But Mia was already gone. After she tore away from Tommy, and ran blindly through the boxed labyrinth, she discovered a door. On her tippy toes, she pushed it open and stepped out into the dark Gotham night.

It would be three and a half hours later until Mia was found by a young, dark haired billionaire in a shiny black limo.

"Stop the car, Alfred." Bruce Wayne ordered. The aged butler slowed to a halt, and Bruce stepped out onto the damp sidewalk. A little girl of about three years old stood alone, staring aimlessly at the dark sky. Bruce knelt down and spoke to her gently, not wanting to scare her away. "Hey, there. I'm Bruce, what's your name?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Mia." she said sweetly.

"Mia? That's a very pretty name. Where's you mommy?"

"I dunno."

"Where's your daddy?" he tried again.

"I dunno. I was, uh, pwayin' wif Tommy and I left the big room wif the boxes." she shifted her gaze to the sky again, apparently watching the clouds move. "Where's the stars?" she asked.

"They, uh, they're hiding. But if you come with me, we can find them later." he replied. "Will you come with me?"

I eyed him, hesitantly. "… Otay… I come."

Bruce smiled kindly. "Good. Follow me, Mia." he gestured towards the black limo. He ushered her inside and shut the door. "You wait here." he said, and walked around to Alfred. The window rolled down and he stuck his gray head out.

"Who is she, Master Bruce?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure yet, but she looks like someone I know." he paused. "Lets take her home."

A/N Well, I really hope you liked it. I wanted to shed some light on Johnny's situation, although it's still not that clear. I WILL reveal more in later chapters, but for now, you'll have to live with this. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, you want to know a secret? You do? Well, here goes. Whenever I get a review, it gives me some pep and I can start a new chapter. ZOMG! I know, so freaky, right?? So, you, know, if you could do me a solid and review, that'd be freakin sweet! So once again, thank you all, and please oh please review. Now for the latest chaptah!**

Disclaimer: All rights to Batman belong to Bob Kane. All original characters are only based on real life people, and are completely mine. Ya hear that Shaen? I pwn you.

Cassie smiled sweetly and leaned towards the young thief to speak. "Shaen huh? Okay then, next question. WHY THE HELL DID YOU STEAL MY STUFF?"

Shaen swallowed hard and looked away nervously. "Well, I need money, ya know? So I have to steal to get what I need, and I thought maybe, you had something worth stealing, but all you had in the trunk were a bunch of stupid guns. I was gonna put it all back but then you saw me and I took what I had and ran for it." she confessed.

The hunter blinked. "So then… you don't know what this is… do you?" she said and gestured to the Colt.

Shaen shook her head. "No. Why, is it special or something?" A small glint in the young girl's eyes alerted Cassie's instincts to keep the Colt's special qualities to herself. Sharing secrets with this girl was probably not the best idea.

"No, it's just a gun. A very old, broken gun." she sighed and glanced warily at Sam and Dean. "Right guys?"

"Right, yeah." both Winchesters nodded in agreement. Sam waved the Colt and tried to smile convincingly at the girl.

The glint faded some from Shaen's eyes, but did not leave completely. She turned to Cassie. "Are you going to turn me in?"

Cassie scoffed. "Give me a reason not to, you pint-sized wench."

A flick of terror crossed Shaen's round face. Abruptly, she dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together, startling Cassie and causing her to flinch. "No, no no! They'll take me to Juvie! Or worse, a foster home! I'll kill myself If I have to live in a nother foster home!" she gushed pitifully.

"Quite the drama queen aren't you?" Dean muttered.

She ignored him and continued. "They're all the same1 Hateful, greedy, and abusive! Look what the last couple did to me!" She suddenly whipped around and pulled up the back of her shirt.

Cassie drew in a sharp breath. To her horror, slashed across Shaen's deeply tan back were jagged, puckered, pink scars.

"Oh, my God…" Sam whispered.

Instinctively, Cassie reached out to touch them, but drew back her hand and looked up at the brothers. She swallowed and straightened. "Shaen go ahead and put your shirt down. I need to talk to the boys."

She nodded and pulled her shirt down and flopped aimlessly on her bed. Cassie then ushered the Winchesters out of the room and started a group huddle.

"Well?" she hissed at them. "What do we do? We can't leave her, and we can't turn her in."

"Yeah, I mean, did you see those scars? Holy crap." Dean said.

"Well, she has to stay with somebody. But who could she stay with that wouldn't hurt her?" Sam wondered.

Cassie started to brainstorm. There weren't too many people who'd want to take in some random teenager with those insane scars on her back. I mean sure she'd fit right in with the Joker, but he wasn't exactly the parenting type. The babble went on in her head for a only a few moments more before she looked up and noticed Sam and Dean watching her, intently. In a nanosecond she understood what they were thinking.

"Oh, no. No, no no, I already have too many people living with me… I don't really trust this girl…there's no… I just… she… fine!" she huffed like a stubborn four year old. "I'll do it."

She cracked the door open and stuck her head in. "Shaen?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"I have a proposition for you."

Shaen raised an eyebrow. "What kind of proposition?"

Cassie stepped in all the way and approached the girl's bed. "I won't turn you in to the police, unless you-" she choked at little at the thought. "-you come live with me."

"You… want me to live with you?" she said slowly. Cassie nodded. "But, but why?"

"It's my damn maternal instincts kicking in. I hate them for it, but I can't leave you here." she explained. "And if you come, I promise I wont lay a hand on you. Unless you piss me off royally, which doesn't happen a lot. So, what do you say kid?"

Shaen licked her lips and breathed heavily. "You promise, you won't turn me in?"

"On my brother's grave, I will not turn you in." Cassie swore.

"…Alright, I'll do it. You have a dead brother?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"Was he cool?"

"Beyond cool." Cassie smiled. She paused, before saying, "You hungry?"

"Starving, actually." Dean butted in. "Who's up for some pie?"

LATER…

Cassie waited silently for the light to turn green. She leaned back and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and gazed at the rear view mirror. Shaen was slouched over in her seat, staring out the window to her left. She remained absolutely still, except for her lips, which moved wordlessly.

"How're you doing back there?" Cassie asked gently.

"Fine… Are we almost there?" she said back.

"Yeah. Just a few minutes. Are you tired?"

She mumbled an "Uh huh." and yawned. "I really liked Sam and Dean. They were nice. Sam seems a little… intense though."

"Oh, yeah I noticed that. I wonder what's up with him… crap green light!" Cassie jumped and put the pedal to the metal.

Three minutes later they pulled in the motel parking lot and parked.

"The trunk is open, go get your stuff." Cassie commanded. "I'll help." Shaen grabbed one large duffle bag and a pillow and stepped aside so Cassie could grab the last two bags and the leftover pie. She handed the girl the motel key. "Room 220. That way." she pointed down the far end of the building. Shaen nodded and walked off toward the room.

Cassie dropped her bags and reached up to closed the trunk, until she looked up and nearly screamed..

"Christ-in-a-box!" she gasped. "Really, Batman? Really?"

"Cassie." the Caped Crusader spoke. "I have a lead on Crane."

"Oh really? And this concerns me… how, exactly?"

"I need your help."

"The Dark Knight of Gotham needs help?" she said, disbelieving. He didn't answer, so she continued. "For real, now?"

"Yes. I know you have history with him."

"WHO TOLD YOU?- Err, I mean, what do you mean by _history_…?" she asked suspiciously.

"There's not a lot I don't know, but I think your help would be valuable." he answered.

"…"

"Well?"

She sighed irritably. "What do you want me to do?"

"Bruce Wayne is hosting a party tomorrow at his mansion. I have a lead that Crane wants to test his new toxin on the guests. I need you to get in there and help me take him out."

"Woah, woah, woah, _take him out_? You mean like, _kill_ him?" she gasped, wide eyed.

"No. I mean just stop him. Here's an invitation so you can get in." His gloved hand pulled out a white engraved card and handed it to Cassie. She hesitated.

"I got you out of Arkham."

"Done." she said quickly, and snatched the invitation. She skimmed the words. "It's formal right?" She looked up. "Right?"

But he had already disappeared.

"…Huh…"


	7. Chapter 7

"HEY! GET UP! I MADE BREAKFAST!" Cassie yelled.

Shaen shrieked and rolled off the couch with a thud. She twisted in the sheets, trying to kick them off of her. Cassie leaned forward with a big plate of gooey cinnamon rolls and waved them around in the dazed girl's face.

"Come on, we've got a lot to do today. Come eat." she said grinning broadly.

Shaen rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What are we doing?"

"Shopping, mostly." she replied. "Now which one do you want?"

Shaen picked a fat roll and shoved it into her mouth. "What're we shopping for?"

"Clothes, mostly. I need a dress for this, uh, thing, I have to go to tonight. And I thought we'd get to know each other a little too." She inspected a roll and handed it to Shaen. "Have another." she offered.

She took a bite out of it. "Thanks."

"No problem. Is there anything specific you need? Shirts, shoes, undies?"

"I only have a couple pairs of jeans."

"Jeans, great, okay then, we'll go jean shopping."

After climbing into the car they pulled out on the road, and started looking for any good stores. After a while of silence, Cassie popped in a CD in to the player.

"Do you like System of a down?" she inquired.

Shaen's face brightened. "Yeah, they're awesome."

"Good, cause we're listening to them… Hey, look! The mall!"

Shaen bought a huge pile of jeans, and a few jackets, before they discovered a dress for Cassie.

"These would look hot on you." Shaen declared and threw a bundle of brightly colored dresses at the hunter.

Cassie laughed. "We'll see."

The first dress was a disaster. It was neon orange v-neck with a fat bow tied in the back. Plus, it was too tight around the chest area. Cassie gave Shaen a "Are you serious?" kind of look and moved on. The second dress was a dark green silk dress with long sleeves that made Cassie look like an elf from Lord of the Rings. Many other dresses were failures until finally, they came to a black mid -length dress with a simple gray waist. It fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful." Cassie breathed.

"It's three hundred bucks." Shaen spoke up.

"Oh, my God this dress is hideous, put it back." she laughed and grabbed the last on the rack. I was a long, dark purple, empire waist with a black band across the chest. And it was only a hundred and fifty!

"Excellent, so we're done!" Cassie said, exasperated from the day's activities. "Good Lord, my feet hurt like a mother!"

"Wimp." Shaen muttered, then she giggled."Shaen, I can trust you to be alone for a few hours, tonight, right?""I've been alone for three years. I can wait a few hours.""No, I mean... you won't try to run, will you?"Shaen licked her lips. "Yeah. Yeah, you can.""Great. I'll order you some pizza before I leave."LATER...Cassie smoothed her dress and sauntered casually into the enormous ballroom of Wayne Manor. _God, look at all these stuck up, egotistical idiots, with their stupid-ass smiles_ she thought to herself. _This is gonna be a pain in the ass. Better check out the area, see if there's anything containing the toxin._She lingered amongst the crowd of happy, tipsy guests when she heard a small clinking and everyone fell silent. A young man with dark hair cleared his throat and began to speak. "Thank you everyone for coming to my first party. Well, the first since the manor was rebuilt." Everyone laughed lightly in unison. Obviously this was a joke Cassie had missed out on. He continued. "Anyway, I hope this party turns out better than the last, one, so please and you lovely ladies-." he suddenly looked straight at Cassie and winked. "-and gentlemen have a wonderful time this evening. Thank you." He nodded and flashed a charming smile and everyone resumed to their previous chatter and drinking. To Cassie's horror, he started to walked to her. She tried to make an escape but it was too late."I don't believe we've met before, I'm Bruce Wayne." he said. He extended his hand and Cassie took it

"I'm Cassie, uh Holland." she lied, trying her best not to blush. But she could feel the goofy-ass grin stretched across her face. He was just too cute, and incredibly charming. Like the Riddler without the red hair."Thank you for coming to my party, Miss Holland." he said and gave her a sincerely kind smile."It's lovely to be here, I'm having a wonderful time." she lied again."Great, I-" he trailed off and he stared deeply at her, as if he was studying her face. Then suddenly, he snapped back to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry, would you please excuse me? I just realized that I have to do something."Cassie nodded. "Of course."He nodded back and walked away, disappearing into the crowd of wandered about, scanning the ceiling, and dodging the guests. Nothing. Then Cassie noticed the refreshment table was covered up with a long, white cloth. Maybe there's something hidden underneath, like a bomb filled with the toxin or something. She wondered. Edging along the table she felt underneath it for anything that may have been strapped underneath. She soon realized that if she was going to get anywhere with this, she'd have to crawl und the table. _Fabulous_ she grumbled and ducked underneath. Hiking up her dress, she crawled around, checking every inch until she ran smack into something. She hissed and looked forward."Owie!" a small voice 's heart stopped. "...LIV?"The little girl gasped. "Mama!" she said happily, and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck."How did you? When... wha-" Cassie tried to say but she was too flustered and confused to notice that this was not the daughter she thought she was talking to. then, she was suddenly interrupted by ear piercing screams, followed by a series of loud thuds, and an eerie stuck her head out of the tablecloth and looked around. Her eyes widened. Everyone in the room had collapsed on the floor, unconscious. A heavy mist hovered over the room like a cloud. Cassie concluded that was had knocked the guests out. She pulled the bottom of her dress up to her mouth to cover it."What the hell?" she mumbled. Then she saw him. Jonathan. She cursed under her Crane turned to his thugs. "Start spraying."They nodded and spread out, and knelt down to the unconscious bodies. From their pockets they pulled out small, metal containers and held them up to the people's faces. But before they could even begin, a small object flew from nowhere and knocked a can from one thug's hand. He cried out, startled."IT'S HIM!" Jonathan yelled. "TAKE HIM DOWN!"Machine guns roared as Batman dodged each bullet and took out the henchmen, one by one._I need to do something_. Cassie thought. She turned to the girl. "Stay right here baby, don't move." She rolled out from under the table and crawled low to the ground, looking for something that could help her. There! She rolled over to an unconscious thug and snatched his gun.

Seeing that the Batman would have his hands full with his thugs, Jonathan seized his chance and started to run. He fled the ballroom and turned into the hall.

"Not on your life, sport!" Cassie growled, and chased after him.

He was fast, but Cassie was much faster. She ran after him furiously until she caught up with him. She grabbed his shoulder with one hand, and threw him down like a rag doll. He groaned, and she bent down and ripped his mask off. Cassie smiled victoriously when he stared up at her in surprise.

"Cassie? What are you-"

"Save it." she growled. "I waited for three years, and now I'm done." She aimed the gun at his head. "Don't think I wont do it."

"Please, Cassie, this is not how I wanted it." he tried to say.

"SHUT UP! If Batman hadn't told me not to, I'd put a bullet between your eyes." she hissed venomously.

"You don't understand, he wouldn't let me! I would've come but he would've killed you and the twins!"

"I beg your pardon, _twins_?" she said disbelievingly.

"Mama?" a tiny voice echoed from behind her.

Cassie whirled around. "Olivia, go back now!"

"Who's Owivia?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

Cassie nearly stopped breathing. "I- I didn't have-" she turned to Jonathan. "WHO IS SHE?" she screamed.

He didn't answer. Teary eyed and confused, she stared long and hard back at the three year old. She couldn't be Olivia. Her eyes were like her own.

"Jonathan… Why? Ahh!" Jonathan had gotten to his feet and sprayed her with the toxin. She dropped the gun and shuddered.

"Bitch." he rasped, as he watched her cough, and sputter. His hand flew up and came down hard on her face. She now lay sprawled on the ground, dazed and confused. Mia began to cry. He laughed humorlessly, and walked away.

Cassie vision blurred. Then a merciless fury rose within her, She couldn't help it. She wanted to make him hurt. She wasn't scared of the consequences, she just wanted him dead. He wasn't going to leave her. Not again.

She snatched up the gun and aimed.

Bang, Bang.

A/N Drama, eh? Ahaha, cliffhanger.


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is for DieinsilenceX. Keep it real, dude!**

Cassie's eyes snapped open, only to be blinded by white lights. She squinted, watching colors swim in the blackness behind her eyelids. Green to blue to purple. A groan escaped her throat and she rubbed her eyes.

She jumped when she felt a presence beside her. She peered to her left. "Batman?" she croaked, her voice was thick with sleep. "Please don't tell me I'm in a hospital."

"You are." he replied. "But it's completely safe here, and only Commissioner Gordon knows about you. I realize you want to draw as little attention to yourself as possible, considering… what you do."

"Awesome." she murmured. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days." he said.

That definitely seemed to wake her up. "SONOVABITCH- Three days?! Are you serious?!" she cried.

He nodded grimly. "Yes. After Scarecrow infected you with his new toxin, you lost all control. I had to take you down myself you keep you from doing any more damage. Do you remember?"

Cassie laughed darkly. "I can't believe I shot him… I _did_ shoot him right?"

He nodded again. "Twice. You almost killed him."

Cassie could have smiled. "I almost wish I did…" she trailed off and took in her new surroundings, breathing heavily

A small, extremely bright room, the walls an eggshell white, contrasting harshly against Batman's black suit. The curtains hid the windows completely, and the only other pieces of furniture in the room were a gray side table and two thick chairs. The pattern on the fabric was hideous.

"Is he here?" she breathed.

"Yes."

She licked her lips and asked timidly "Can I… talk to him?"

He was silent for a moment, staying absolutely still. He started to answer but Cassie cut him off. "I promise I won't hurt him!" she blurted. "Please!" She kicked off her sheets and swung her legs over the side of the bed, but they became entangled, and she tripped and fell with a _thump_.

"AH! Crap, fail!" she yelled, furiously thrashing at the sheets. Finally she pulled herself up, completely aware of the smirk on Batman's face. She scowled at him. "Well?"

"He might not be conscious."

"Can I see him anyway?"

"No."

"And why the hell not?!?" she demanded.

"I can't trust you alone with him." was his reply.

Cassie was taken aback. "What would I do? I already shot him, you could keep the door open or something! Please, I've got to see him! That little girl might be my daughter!"

"She is."

She stared at him hard. Half hoping that he was right, the other hoping he was dead wrong. "How do you know?" she croaked.

"After you shot Crane, I had a little chat with one of his thugs. He told me Crane had a visitor one night, before you gave birth…"

_Flashback_

_It was late that night in Gotham. A tall, muscular man with numerous tattoos stood vigilantly outside his boss's door. He didn't know who the curvy red head was when her let her through, but apparently she was important enough to get in and out of that room alive. He knew he wasn't supposed to listen, but the walls were so thin, and the voices were loud. He stood still when the first audible words reached his ears._

"_You're definitely going to be a father. She's having twins." said the woman. "But she has no idea. She won't go to a doctor, for some reason."_

"_She has her reasons." he heard the boss say smoothly. He was silent for a moment. A muffled sound came next. _

"_Come again?" the woman said._

"_I want one." he said suddenly._

"_What!?" the woman asked, sounding genuinely surprised._

"_You heard me. Steal one, and give it to me."_

_By this time, the thug was leaning towards the door, trying the hear as best he could. Could the boss really be a dad? Was that what he was doing when he disappeared the week after he busted out of the wacky shack?_

"_Jonathan, I don't know-"_

_He cut her off. "Remember what I did for you in Arkham? I'm calling in a favor, Isley."_

_She sighed. "We're not talking about something like money here. This is a human baby. I can steal anything, but this… this is just wrong to me."_

"_You owe me, Pam!" the boss's voice suddenly became dark and raspy. "I don't care what you have to do, just get it!"_

"_Fine!" she snapped. "I'll get you your precious baby."_

_At the sound of footprints walking towards the door, the thug straightened up and stared ahead, pretending to be completely ignorant of the previous conversation between the two villains. The woman called Pam stomped out the door, and walked briskly out of the building._

_Three weeks later, the same thug was carrying a large crate past the boss's door when he heard a very unexpected sound. A baby wailing. He set the crate down and peered inside the room._

_There, flailing and crying in a flood of bunched up sheets was a baby. The boss wasn't even there. A wave of compassion drove him to the baby, and he scooped her up and rocked her gently in his massive arms. He shushed her gently and her crying began to falter, until it became a small whimper. The very sound nearly broke the thug's heart as he continued to keep her pacified. A sudden creak announced a presence entering the room._

_The thug whipped his head around. "B-Boss! I- I- I didn't mean to- she was crying and-" he tried to explain but Jonathan cut him off._

"_Tommy, how did you get her to stop?" he asked. The thug was more than surprised by this peaceful comment._

"_Babies just need attention. I have seven brothers and sister." he explained nervously. "There's a bunch of different ways to calm a baby down… you just have to figure out which ones do."_

"_Tommy, this is not something you can tell the others. If you say something, I __will__ kill you. Understand?"_

_Tommy nodded quickly. He paused before saying suddenly "My sister has an old crib! I can get it for you. _

_Jonathan considered this for a moment. "Get it. But make sure nobody sees you."_

_Relief flooded Tommy's face and he handed over the baby to her father. "What's her name?" he asked._

"_Amelia."_

"Amelia." Cassie breathed sadly. "How could I not have known?"

"Pam probably drugged you while you were in labor. What do you remember about it?" Batman asked.

"Hardly anything. My vision was all blurry and then I blacked out-" her eyes widened from the sudden realization. "Oh my God…"

Batman reached out to her sympathetically, but her withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry."

Her lower lip trembled. She covered her tearing eyes, and let out a ragged sob. "I'm such a fucking idot!" she cried. "I knew who she was and I let her help me anyway. GODDAMNIT!"

"You'll have visitors soon." Batman said, trying hard not to get involved in the girl's emotional episode. "I'll be one of them."

The dark knight said no more and slipped silently out of the weeping hunter's room. She would not notice he was gone until she had stopped crying many hours later.

A/N Yes, this was super emo, and I wish to have more humor inn the next update. Hopefull it won't take me as long to put it up. Thanks for reading. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	9. Author Alert

Okay guys, I have some issues for you. For one, I'm really lacking reviews here. I would be eternally grateful if I got at least four more reviews from people before I put up another chapter.

And two. I just cannot decide whether or not there should be a happy ending between Cassie and Jonathan. This is where I need your help again. On my profile, go answer the poll up top and help me decide how this MIGHT end. There's nothing too specific so the absolute ending won't be spoiled, but I kinda want to go somewhere with the Cassie story arc.

And lastly, in your reviews, I would love to hear some opinions from you. Like what to do with Shaen, Val, Sarah, the Twins and the Winchesters. Anything is welcome, it's just school has started for me and I'm running low on brain juice, I'm sure you understand.

Thanks for listening, and I hope at least someone will help me out here.

Peace, Alyssa


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my dear readers! Thank you to the reviewers that dished out ideas. Hopefully I'll find a way to use them, but please don't think that if I don't, I didn't like them. Please Review!**

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you were blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:  
~Sorry, by Buckcherry_

Jonathan Crane. Could not move. When he regained consciousness, he found that he was strapped down tight in a small, white hospital bed. He squirmed, but a searing pain shot through his left shoulder blade and upper arm, and he ceased to struggle, grimacing. He was silent for a moment, reflecting, when a sound like a small huff of air caught his attention. He flicked his vision to his right. Curled up in a large chair, sat Cassie Slade.

She sat perfectly still, staring hard at him with her ocean blue eyes, strands of short bronze hair floated lazily in front of them. Her face remained void of all emotion. Not knowing what was going on in her head made Jonathan very nervous. Two agonizing minutes of absolute silence passed before her lips parted and words passed through them.

"You had it coming." she said bluntly. "Heaven knows, you did." When she didn't receive an answer she kept going. "If you hadn't sprayed me, I wouldn't have done it."

"Would you, now?" he said coolly.

"Do you really think I would? Do you think that I would hate you so much, I'd want to kill you?"

"… Yes." he mumbled. "Why not."

"Because I love you, you _idiot_!" she snapped. "There was never a time when I didn't!"

"I-" he tried to say, but Cassie wasn't finished yet.

"Shut the hell up! I never cared for anyone like I cared about you. It killed me a thousand times over when you didn't come, and _still_, I didn't stop wishing that somehow, we could make this right." By this time she had gotten up and made her way over to his bedside, looming over him like a cloud, ready to explode into a storm. She leaned in closed and hissed in his ear "I want to know _why_."

His icy blue orbs fixed themselves onto Cassie's ocean ones. She didn't look away when his hand brushed against hers and snaked up her arm, until his long fingers curled gently around her neck. "Because," he whispered "I want you to hurt."

Before she could react, his soft grip around her neck tightened suddenly and pulled her forward. His lips crushed hers and he held her there in an iron grip, refusing to let go. Cassie squirmed and tugged but he was stronger, even in his weakened condition.

For half a second, she almost considered giving in to him, but her hand "slipped" and smacked him hard on the side of his head.. He cried out and released her, clutching his bruised skull.

"Ah! What the hell?" he growled.

"Don't kiss me in a surprise attack!" she snapped. "Especially if you don't freaking deserve one!"

He rubbed his new injury with his good arm. "I never said I did. God, every time I see you, I always get hurt."

"Well it's your own fault, you whiney bitch! First you steal my baby-"

"_Our_, baby." he corrected.

"You know what? Shut up! If it weren't for the girls, I'd be sorry I ever had sex with you." she said, her voice filled with venom.

Jonathan was indignant. "Oh, so you think I'm bad in bed do you?"

"What? No, that's not what this is about you idiot! Stay focused."

"Always with the name calling, you really have maturity issues, you know."

Cassie's jaw nearly hit the floor in disbelief. "I HAVE ISSUES? Don't play the therapist crap with me! You're the one who just, just fucking kidnapped a baby because you were mad at me!"

"I WASN'T MAD! SCARECROW WAS!" he retorted. "HE MADE ME! CASSIE! I LOVE-"

Before he could finish the obvious ending to his sentence, two cops and a nurse burst through the door, and grabbed Cassie's arms.

"You aren't supposed to be in here!" the men in blue growled, and dragged her out of the room and into the hallway.

In the split second it took for Jonathan to say "I love", Cassie had already forgiven him, and she would let him know. She wrenched her right arm free from one cop and elbowed him hard in the face, breaking his nose with a sickening _crunch_. The other, she stomped on his foot and punched him in the gut. Now free, she darted back to Jonathan's room, dodging the nurse and skidded to a halt by his bed. He looked up at her, his beautiful blue eyes in shock, as she swooped down and kissed him. Unlike Cassie did before, he did not protest.

The kiss, full of love and forgiveness was rudely interrupted when the two cops yanked the hunter back and tried to pull her out again. Despite the success of the earlier struggle, Cassie could not break away,. In fact, once she was dragged about halfway into the hall, when one cop got tired of fighting her and ultimately tazed her. Cassie passed out.

_There was a great white nothing when she started dreaming. And she was just there, unquestioning, unafraid, no reason to panic or wonder where she was. Not even when she realized she wasn't alone did she start asking questions._

"_Hey Frankie." she smiled. "I miss you."_

_Her dead brother appeared beside her and grinned. "I know. I've been keeping an eye on you, actually."_

"_Oh, that's not creepy." she replied sarcastically._

_He chuckled, and they were silent for a minute, until he spoke again. "You still can't take him with you. But you already knew that, didn't you?"_

_Cassie licked her lips and sighed. "Do you think I'll see him again?"_

"_With your luck? Probably not. But you can always hope, I guess."_

"_Mmm… Have you seen Olivia, then?"_

_He nodded. "I wish I could've met her And the other one. You're a great mom"_

"_Thanks. That means a lot… How do you think the other one will adapt?"_

"_Not that well if you keep calling her the other one." he laughed, and Cassie elbowed him playfully. "No really, she'll do fine. It's Valerie I'm worried about."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_How's she gonna take this? And Shaen." her house his crowded enough with you, Sarah and Liv."_

"…_I'll figure it out. She's going to have to suck it up."_

_He laughed and messed with his sister's hair. "I'll see you Cass. And take care of my car!"_

Voices. There were voices around her, but they were familiar and comforting, as Cassie's intense drowsiness started to fade.

"God, she's taking for_ever_." someone whined.

"Shaen, she's been tazed. It's gonna be a while." a male voice spoke.

Cassie moaned, and pried her eyes open. "Sam? Dean?" she croaked. The two Winchesters stood up instantly.

"Cassie?" Sam said. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fabulous, how are you?" she said sarcastically. She winced as she tried to pull herself up.

Dean put his hands in his pockets. "Shaen came looking for us when you didn't come back. We searched all over for you."

Cassie shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't think I would end up here. Where is Shaen by the way?"

Dean gestured towards the door. "She went to get a soda or something. She'll be back in sec."

The female hunter sank back into her pillow and smiled. "So she didn't run for it. I'm glad."

Sam nodded. "She's a good kid. Smart too."

Shaen suddenly bobbed into the room, Pepsi in hand. When she noticed Cassie's consciousness, she grinned good naturedly. "Hey. You look like crap."

Dean tried to stifle a chuckle as she scoffed. "Oh, gee, thanks for your support."

The teen sauntered over to the bed and sat. "By the way, we know."

Cassie's mouth went dry. "…You do?"

"Well, duh. I mean, I saw in the papers that Bruce Wayne's party was crashed by the Scarecrow, and he tried to use that fear gas junk on the guests. But the Batman totally kicked the living crap out of him, and all the guests had to go to the hospital. That's how we found you."

She had no idea, so Cassie played along. "Oh. Cool."

"Cool? That's it? Really, Cassie, it think this situation deserves more than a 'cool'." Shaen said.

"Alright Shaen, you were absolutely amazing. Your detective skills are _beyond_ compare."

"That's better."

"Anyone have a phone?" I need to call Sarah." Cassie said.

"Here." Sam pulled out his cell and tossed it to the female hunter.

She quickly dialed her friend, but only received the answering machine. She waited for the beep to relay her message.

"Hey guys, it's Cassie. I'm calling from Sam's phone, so don't call back. I'm going to be home by tomorrow night, FYI. Oh, and um… I have a surprise. I mean, two really, _really_ big surprises." she glanced over at Shaen and grinned. "Okay. Love you, bye."

She hung up and handed Sam back his phone. "Valerie's gonna kill me."

A/N okay so um… REVIEWWW!!!!


End file.
